Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a main character and deutagonist of The Grand Summer Season Trek where she and her friend/ surgoate brother Spike will join the protagonists against the fight on against Vilgax, Porky. her old foe Discord and other enemies. She also returned to help against Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is returning for a third time to help Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Discord. She is the newest main female protagonist of The B Team and alongside Lizbeth the female deuteragnoist to Heloise and possibly Isabella being the main female protagonists of the team. Greatest Strength: She is VERY skilled at Magic, She could be the best, if only she could learn control and/or skill Greatest Weakness: Her Obessive Complusive Disorder has caused some problems (mainly in Lesson Zero) Best Friends: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Bender, Skipper and Heloise Story One Day in Ponyvile, All her friends disappeared for some reason and Twlight was confused to what happened so she goes looking for help she learns that Discord was doing it. Determined she goes to seek help. The Grand Summer Season Trek Twlight shows up in part 2 and helps Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Super Zeroes in a fight. She introduces herself to the three and tells that Celestia sent her to Isle Defino to find help and she did in them and Finn, Django, Jorgen, Ice King, Marceline and King Julian. With her new friends they must set their course to Ponyvile to learn what's going on from Celestia. Twlight also learns her brother is involved too which just encourages her further to do her duty. She proves to be a valuable alley to the cause with her book smarts, magic and logic placing as a fifth in command alongside King Julian to Bender. Twlight seems to like being with Bender, Skipper and Heloise mostily for some reason. Twilight and her three good friends are among the many who go around Fire Grotto and end up saving Finn from Flame Princess. Twilight helps her friends through their adventure and shows a inventive side when she invents something with Bender, Skipper, Mandark and Heloise's help which gets them sucked into a wormhole and they land in a ghost town which surpingsly wasn't Julian's fault. Twilight then plays a hand in making sure Brick and Butch are brought to Bender and co alongisde Sagat, Jorgen and Django Twilight`s true orgin is revealed as she was orphaned by Veger who murdered her family before Shining Armor took her in as a sister and then Veger gloated about it angering her and her friends. Of course she was amused at how Bender gave Veger comeuppance. She shows an agressive side when she thinks Falco wants them for Vilgax so she and Mandark work to get them. Eventually they settle out the differences as Falco and Ahsoka join the team and then she helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Profion and The P team save Finn and Sari. She and her friends confront Discord after he betrays Vilgax and Discord reveals what he did to her friends and she with Rainbow goes after Discord he takes both of them out, But Bender, Skipper and Heloise stop Discord and then the entrie mane cast with them and Profion defeat Discord and seal him back in his statue Totally Mobian Spies Twilight reunites with her friends and sister in law while relaxing on vacation. Then she joins Bender again for Totally Mobian Spies but this time with her 5 best friends in the whole Ponyverse who join The B Team too. Twilight then meets Bender's old friends Lizbeth, Edd, Pinky, Brain and The V Team members Eddy, Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave, Twilight also is suprised that Q sucuessfully got Lizbeth's plan passed from the Contium due to her not knowing if she could trust him. It's revealed that Twilight has managed to learn all of Pete's magics and can turn them on them do to their stupid presistence, She uses this on Magic Man while assisting Bender, Finn, Skipper and Heloise with a revenge plan. Twilight told her foal sitter Cadance about what happened to her brother, Twilight decides to get her when things go bad with Eddy. Twilight alsos insures Bender and Skipper become Captain and Vice Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard and by doing having them as the captain's she hope's this will honor the memory of her brother.. She show Mabel Pines around after they arrive so Dipper can explain all he knows to the three heads of the organzation. SHe helps her friends to the end and also works with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Phineas and Isabella on their secret candy project. The reveal is that it's explosive candy that they are working on although she is less certain than Pinkie Pie. Twilight being like loving of studying and books accompanies Bender to the hall where she reads out the prophecy of the Descendant with the help of Profion who knows the languange well. Twilight then particaptes in the racing games although she has hooves for hands and doesn't know a thing about driving. She and most of her friends are encountered by Changlings and they all fight but like many she is kidnapped by Chrysatlis but she gets saved and she is happy that Magic Man got to be killed. Twilight then helps her friends with the antidote Pericles is working on to save themselves a city. Later that night Twilight wonders what Pericles meant when he told the girls his warning and Pericles doesn't know how to answer her. Twilight before they all go out easily guess the 2 most obvious matchups. Twilight and her friends then save The Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ghestsis as he planned to kill them. After the Adventure Twilight meets Jimmy Neutron and goes with Bender and the other to help Bubblegum and bring her back to normal. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Twilight's back and she is once again going to be dealing with Discord again. But this time she must also deal with Sigma and his forces too. Twilight is going to be one of the main heroes and characters in the side of the story she's in. Her issue will come from becoming a princess of Equestria. Twilight learns of Discord's upcoming attack and she meets The Princess and reunites with Bender, Skipper, Finn and Heloise. They learn to their horror that Discord sealed off the use of magic in the castle, this is when Discord shows himself to the others. Twilight points out she is never happy to see Discord, and Discord shrugs it saying he makes their lives more excited. Afterwards she decides to get the others while the other four think what to do. Twilight gets her B Team friends for Bender and infroms those who don't know about Discord about him Twilight gathers the rest and then helps the main three decide their choices, she decides her friends but Skipper states that Discord is very savry and would antcipate this. Bender also points out that in a show like that, violence is something people want to avoid in their universe so taking them all would be a sucidial move. Heloise disagrees with them but sees why the duo are thinking this. Twilight then calls up Knuckles but gets Kera so she and Heloise learn of Bender and SKipper's interactions with the Disney Angels and Twilight makes friends with the young Cortaia Twilight then helps her friends against the forces of evil and getting the first ring.By the looks of it Twilight and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Twilight then meets AVGN with her friends and wonders what her friends are schemeing. Twilight then helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid and Obi Wan defend the ground to give Nerd a chance in. Twilight afterwards tell her wondering friends about her idolzation of Celestia. She also learns of Mildew showing up in Berk to get Spike. Twilight then is separated from her male friends and she helps her friends find them with sucess. She leads her friends against the villains and goes with Bender, Skipper and Heloise again to stop Discord. Legends of Light and Darkness Twilight returns to help Bender defeat Hazama and she brings Discord who realized his victory and goal is hollow. With Twilight and Discord helping the heroes they might save the universe yet. Twilight is the only one besides Collette, Bender, Skipper and even Discord who knows that Patch is planning to bring Anng back from the dead. She tells him in concern that she hopes he knows what he's doing. Twilight helps Bender and co fight Hazama to save the universe. Twilight when Hazama sets it off Olympicus's fall she has Flash help them out of the situations. Twilight then helps the heroes with Axl and Alie's wedding and expresses confident that Axel is alive though he's really not. Twilight is suprised to see Celestia there with them and Discord came to change. Twilight, afterwards decide to go home agreeing with Slade. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Phsycial Apparance Twight is a female unicorn pony with violet eyes, a sapphire blue, violet and rose mane with a pale light grayish mulberry coat. She is highly adorable in appearance with her big eyes, social awkardness and tendecy to be excited. She will also gain a set of wings when she is crowned an allcorn princess Personality Twight is rather uncomfortable with social background and was more devoted to her studies than making friends with the mane cast, she is a libarian who likes to learn and ocassionaly needs to reminded on how important friendship is. She is often quick to anger when things don't go her way and can be extremely anixous and hyperactive at times like when she has nothing on friendship to write to her mentor the princess of her homeworld. Like stated before she is devoted to studies, she over relys on books and they usually don't make things right, but not always. Twlight has also shown skepticism towards theories as par her character she is dimissive, cynical and sarcastic even when it's proven she is wrong because it's illogical. Nevertheless she is a nice girl and cares about her friends and has gone out of her way to help her mane friends when they have problems. Twight is also very skilled at magic and organzation and is quite tough. Twight alsos desires to fit in with others because she's the new pony in her vile. Twlight is very dorky but rather cute because of it espically when she get excited. Twilight while sane, she is proably the most notable case of a pony going completely insane as Lesson Zero showed us. She also is very senstive and issues considering her friendless background and the fact her brother was her only real friend and when she moved to Ponyvile she lost contact with him. Trivia She is the first My Little Pony Character to debut in the series. Twilight is the most promient MLP character with Discord as the second most. She, Discord, Spike and Shining Armor were characters in their debut, then Twilight appeared with her 5 friends and Cadance and then facing Discord again. She is potentially the most powerful pony/unicon there is if she could only control her use of magic. With Bender and her friends's help she's coming closer She, Bubbles, Timmy Turner, Sari Sumdac and Raven have the same voice actor. Out of all her enemies, She hates Discord the most. Discord of course takes special interest in Twilight over the other ponies. Relationships Princess Celestia Celestia is her mentor and teacher, in Twilight's words, she is Celestia's most faithful student and is trusted completely. In ways Celestia raised Twilight considering that at a young age she showed amazing potential with magic by hatching Spike but it was out of control. Celestia somehow knew Twlight would be the bearer of the element of magic and that was why the test was to hatch Spike. Twilight's biggest fear is Celestia abandoning her. Celestia counts on Twilight to do the job right both in Equestria and outside of Equestria Spike Twilight's surggoate brother/friend/son in a way. Spike is Twilight's assistant before heading to Ponyvile was the closest thing she had to a friend. Spike is very loyal to Twilight and his worst fear is being abadoned by Twilight. Pinkie Pie Twilght's foil among her friends is easily Pinkie Pie. Due to how crazy and random she is as opposed to Twilight being more logical and following sechuldes. Pinkie though is proably Twilight's best friend out of the five ponies and they get a few episodes focusing on them. She met Pinkie before the rest of the ponies, when she first arrived and Pinkie did a big gasp and made a big party which annoyed Twilight. Rainbow Dash Like Pinkie, Dash is a foil to Twilight Sparkle. While Rainbow Dash is a pegass who expertises in flying and is prideful in her skills, Twilight is a unicorn who expertises in magic and is humble about her potential. They are proably the snarkest caracters in the Mane Cast and both are often critical of others. Rarity Not too much is known about her realtionship to Rarity, although she does know Spike loves her obessively. Applejack Applejack is Twilight's go to pony and right hand man when all the ponies are fighting threats. Like Twilight she is very humble and organzied, but unlike her she gets into conflicts more times than anyone else. Fluttershy Like Rarity, not much is known about her relationship to Fluttershy. But the shy pegasus is proably one of her best friends as Twilight considered to bring her to the Gala if not her then Applejack. Trixie Twilight first meets Trixie while she was practicing her magic. Trixie boost to all the people of ponyvile calling herself the most magical unicron ever and the great and powerful Trixie which annoyed everyone. However she was proven a fake after two ponies brought an Ursa Minor to the town and Twilight stopped it. Trixie later returned with a magic amulet that made herself more powerful but it also made her evil. She challanged Twilight to a magic dual and loser loser leaves town forever. Twilight lost and she had to find a way to stop Trixie. With help from Zecora and all her friends she beat Trixie. However dispite all she did Trixie told Twilight she was sorry and Twilight being the kind pony she is forgive's her. This might be a sign of those two becoming friends. Princess Luna Luna is a personal friend of Twilight and is very simliar to her which Celestia may have picked up upon. Twilight helped Luna become more loved by the community as everyone was still afraid of her excecpt for Twilight herself. Twilight and Luna also share some sense of somethnig since during Halloween, Luna was the only one who knew Twilight was dressed up like Shining Armor Her Brother, Like Spike he was one of the closest things Twilight had to a friend. They were very close but after Twilight moved to Ponyvile it got shattered. When Shining Armor announced his marriage to Cadence, she got posessive since Cadence was acting unsual. This was because he was brainwashed by Chrsyalis and Twilight manages to save him. She saves him again in the Crystal Empire and Shining Armor finds this embrassing that he always needs saving. Princess Cadence Her Sister in law, Cadence apparently was Twilight's foalsitter when she was younger and they cared for each other much. When it was heard she was going to get married to Shining Armor, she was excited but putoff when Cadance acted unsual. This was becasue Chrysatlis was impersonating her and locked the real one away. Twilight found the real one entrapped in the mines and then helped her escape from her cell. After Chrysatlis's defeat, she and her friends helped Cadence with The Crystal Empire with King Sombra The B Team Twilight joined forces with The B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek against Vilgax and his forces. She worked with all of them and was shown to be friends with all the team espically Bender, Skipper and Heloise. She played a big part in the story and helped them save the day from Discord who was the actual villain since he had backstabbing fever. Twilight then rejoins them for Totally Mobian Spies this time with her friends and joining up with The V Team to battle Iron Queen and her Syndicate. After this, she returns to help the team against the separate ensembles of her foe Discord and Sigma. Friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Gnownam, Blue, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Magneto, Snide, The P Team, Sagat, Luigi, Dr.House, Jack O Lanturn, Stan Smith, Carmelta Fox, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Tak, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Frida, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman,Roll, Phantom R,The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Kera Young, Trixie, Angry Video Game Nerd, Stoick, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Dr.Manhattan, Makoto, Harpuia, Nostalgia Critic,Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Mondramon, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Slade's ensemble, Dingo, Irene Addler, Saul Goodman Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Discord ( Possibly Formely), Gilda, The Wingos, Film Flam Brothers, Queen Chrsysalis, King Sombra, Vilgax, Porky Minch, Cooler, King of Sorrow, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Iron Queen, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac twlight 1.png|Twilight Thinking twlight 2.png twlight 3.png twlight 4.png twlight 5.png twlight 6.png twlight 7.png twlight 8.png twlight 9.png twlight 10.png Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png 201px-S2E04_Twilight_at_the_door.png|Twilight in a wizard costume twlight 44.png twlight 45.png twlight 46.png twlight 47.png twlight 48.png twlight 49.png twlight 50.png twlight 51.png|"The Mare in the moon" twlight 52.png twlight 53.png twlight 54.png twlight 55.png|Twilight Shocked twlight 56.png twlight 57.png twlight 58.png twlight 59.png twlight 60.png twlight 61.png|Twilight Sad twlight 62.png twlight 63.png|Twilight Happy twlight 64.png twlight 66.png Twilight_S2E25_cropped.png Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png Twilight_as_a_princess_preview_S3E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle MLP-PRINCESS_510x317.jpg|The future of Twilight Sparkle 7twi.jpg 10t.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Sane Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Guile Hero Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:The B Crew Category:Third in Command Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Discord Saga Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Twilight and Flash Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Flyers Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act